venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Margaret Fictel
Margaret Fictel is a minor character on The Venture Bros. She serves as the stern yet devoted matriarch of the Fictel family. She first appeared as a diner waitress in Season One, but was not formally named until Season Four. Character History Margaret Fictel is Nikki Fictel's mother and Dermott's biological grandmother. She's been a waitress for many years, most likely to support her family. Nikki's son Dermott was raised to believe Nikki was his sister, Margaret was his mother and was never told who his father is. At first, Margaret's face is never really shown, only silhouetted in her first two appearances. Dermott believed that Brock Samson was his father from a very vague answer from Margaret. She gave him a key and said it belonged to his father. Many believed it was Brock, because of his lifestyle. In reality, Dermott is the son of Nikki and Rusty Venture. Rusty slept with Nikki, the president of his fan club, when she was 15 resulting in her pregnancy. Its apparent Margaret saw her daughter as the victim and was understandably outraged and angered to find her daughter pregnant. She berated Dr. Venture for putting her daughter in that "situation." Seeing that he was the root cause of all this, she blackmailed him, to most likely punish him. She then declared that he was forbidden to see her daughter or the child ever again. When he tries to go around her, she stops him. She then threatens to sue him for statutory rape and would call the cops to have it settled publicly unless he wrote them a check. After he gives in and leaves, she disappointingly watches her daughter cry over his departure. To comfort her child, she admits she'd let Nikki keep the child and that she'd raise it as hers. Vowing to protect her daughter, she promised to make it work and hugged Nikki. Sometime later, Nikki gave birth to her child, a son named Dermott and Margret became the prime caregiver to her grandson led to believe his mother was his sister and his grandmother his mother. To this point, it appears only Brock Samson, Shore Leave, Dr. Orpheus, and the Alchemist (if he hasn't erased his memory) know the truth about the family's secret. In "'From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy", ''Margaret tells the interviewer she was tired of Dermott asking her "Who's my daddy?". She gave a sarcastic answer saying ''"You wanna meet your daddy, he's right up the road". This shows she still holds a strong hatred for Dr. Venture for sleeping with her daughter. Margaret would reappear in the beginning of season five as she walked in on Nikki trying to seduce Hank. This made her furious seeing Hank, almost instantly recognizing him as Dr. Venture's son. Its most likely she kicked him out of the house. Episode Appearances *''Return to Spider-Skull Island'' *''The Buddy System'' *''Perchance to Dean'' *''Everybody Comes to Hank's'' *''From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy'' *[[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] Trivia * Margaret is voiced by Lisa Hammer in her initial appearance in ''Return to Spider-Skull Island. For all subsequent appearances she is voiced by Kate McKinnon. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Fictel Family Category:Voiced by Kate McKinnon Category:Waiters and Waitresses